Wally West
Wally West was born to Rudolph and Mary West in Blue Valley, Nebraska. He was the nephew and former sidekick of Barry Allen. Personality Wally West was the Team's resident class clown and goof-ball. A hyper-active 15-year-old speedster, he was always quick to joke and comment lightly upon any situation that the Team found themselves in. Often extremely impatient and impulsive, Wally possessed an inclination toward recklessness, to the point of jumping into situations without forethought—a trait which often left him in mortal danger. Five years later, as the Flash Wally's personality remained relatively the same as before, although he had matured quite a bit. He was not as much of a joker anymore, and took things a bit more seriously. Physical Appearance When the Team was formed, Wally West was a 15 year-old high-school sophomore. He had spiky red hair, green eyes. He had a lean yet slightly muscular build. His costume was yellow with red pants, red gloves, and yellow shoes with a red lightning bolt within a white circle. After the creation of the Team, his costume was updated and modified, it now has two matching lightning design from the shoulder to the lower abdominals. The Lightning logo appears on both his chest and both shoulders. History Early History One summer, when he was ten years old, Wally went to Central City to stay with his Aunt Iris, who he called his best friend. Iris was going out with police scientist Barry Allen, who was "friends" with the Flash . Barry "introduced" Wally to his idol, the Flash. In the back room of Barry's apartment was a lab, where Wally asked the Flash all sorts of questions. When he asked Flash how he got his powers, it turned out the speedster had set up his chemical cabinet just as it had been when he was created. Wally wished that something like that could happen to him; the Flash dismissed it as a billion-to-one chance. However, it just so happened that the weather that particular day was stormy and, at that moment, lightning did strike the cabinet, bathing Wally in the same chemicals that created the Flash. Flash told Wally to keep this a secret, even from Iris. He gave Wally a Flash costume specially tailored to fit him, and Wally became Kid Flash. The Flash taught Wally everything he knew about how to use speed to his advantage, and about the rogues gallery. Teen Titans The formation of the Teen Titans mainly happened due to the sidekick's mentors making them feel lesser of themselves, which they quickly knew wasn't right about them. Wally, along with Dick Grayson (Nightwing), Conner Kent (Superboy) and Garth (Aqualad) teamed-up; later on, Cassandra Sandsmark (Wonder Girl) joined the team along with Roy Harper (Speedy), Artemis Crock (Artemis), Barbara Gordon (Batgirl), and M'gann M'orzz (Miss Martian). Together, they cured the heroes from their mind control; later, their mentors (Batman, Flash, Aquaman, and Wonder Woman) supported the idea of the teens becoming a heroic group, the Teen Titans! The Flash Wally becomes The Flash after the Barry Allen retires after being prosumed dead. Bart Allen after coming to the present from the future was given the mantle of Kid Flash. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman speed:' because of the low-key manner in which Wally created the original Flash's accident, Kid Flash was considerably slower than his mentor. He also lacked more advanced techniques such as vibrating his molecules through solid objects, and needed to accelerate and decelerate rather than start and stop on the spot. He turned that into a weapon, where he would cannonball into his opponents. *Accelerated healing: Wally heals faster than an average human. *'Superhuman endurance:' Kid Flash was very sturdy against punishment. Though his costume had padding, he still took quite a beating when he cannonballed. *'Superhuman reflexes:' Wally's reflexes were enhanced with his speed. He could dodge and react to attacks easily. He could not, however, perform intricate tasks at high speed. Abilities *'Gymnastics:' Wally seemed to be capable of basic gymnastic skills, including somersaults and front handsprings, also at high speed. *'High intellect:' Wally was a science prodigy with a naturally high IQ. *'Multilingualism:' Kid Flash could speak both English and French and some high school Latin. Weaknesses Hyper-accelerated metabolism: Wally's metabolism functioned several times faster than normal, so he constantly took in large quantities of food to maintain his energy. Whether or not it tasted good was not a primary concern, as he had eaten a batch of Miss Martian's burnt cookies with no ill effects. For emergency situations in which he had to be away from food for more than 24 hours, Wally kept food in a hidden compartment on his right glove. Pharaphernalia *costume: Wally wore a reverse-colored variation of Barry Allen's costume. The cowl opened at the top so Wally's hair could stay out. *Second costume: A new costume with the same color scheme as the old one, but with dual designs on both side of the body. The suit itself was highly resistant to friction as it was capable of being worn and used by him without wearing out for a long period of time. The costume has three logos on it one on the chest and one on each shoulder. *'Goggles:' Wally used goggles to protect his eyes from debris while running. The goggles also had light/radiation wavelength detection and thermal imaging capabilities. Gallery Wally West Kid Flash 1.png|Wally dressed in his first Kid Flash costume Wally West Kid Flash 7.png|Wally in his second Kid Flash costume Wally West The Flash.png|Wally dressed as The Flash Trivia *After Wally becomes the Flash he gives his costume to the Bart. *Wally considers Dick Grayson one of his closes friends. Category:DC Characters Category:DC Heroes Category:DC Superheroes Category:Superheroes Category:Teen Titans Category:Humans Category:Flash Family Category:Male Characters Category:Justice League Category:Speeders